ORAS006: Omega Alpha Adventure 5
is the 6th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 1 (ORAS). Synopsis As Blaise explains Amber the business with Red and Blue Orbs and Gabby and Ty are visited by Absol again, Sapphire and Emerald arrive to Sea Mauville and encounter old friends of Ruby and Sapphire. Chapter Plot Amber is surprised, hearing Blaise wants to join him. Amber decides not to work with Blaise, thinking he'd go low to join a Team Magma admin. Blaise doubts Amber would force him to leave this place, but notices water rippling around, since Gorebyss is doing something. Blaise is suspicious, seeing Gorebyss is not in an offensive stance, but he and Slugma get hit by Hydro Pump from behind. Blaise sees Amber's skill and the title of "Drop of Terror", for Amber can launch unpredictable attacks. Blaise is impressed, but Amber does not want to see Blaise here ever again. Blaise just states he found the Scanner, which can show the locations of Red and Blue Orbs. Amber realizes these Orbs were used to control Kyogre and Groudon. Blaise remembers four years ago, he had to use the Scanner to find the Orbs, located on Mt. Pyre, and had to use the Scanner again. Amber is anxious, but Blaise tells what happened to the Orbs. Blaise had to use the Scanner to find the Orbs. He found only two shards, but someone was already there - Giovanni. Giovanni was about to go with Sird, Carr and Orm, but noticed something above. Blaise was hiding and kept his mouth shut, as Giovanni almost had him attacked with Beedrill. Blaise remained silent, as Giovanni and his companions went to Sevii Islands. Since then, Blaise had used the Scanner to find the Orbs and managed to locate them going towards Hoenn. Amber realizes someone has the Orbs and is going to Hoenn. Blaise thinks either Giovanni is coming, or someone else has taken the Orbs, or even their former leaders, Maxie and Archie. Amber wants to see the location, but Blaise stops him, since he has not joined the alliance. Even if their leaders aren't the ones that took the Orbs, they shouldn't let someone else have them. Amber understands and joins the alliance. Blaise praises him, while Amber anticipates Archie's arrival, as well as coming of Matt and Shelly. Blaise, however, intends on taking both Orbs and even empower Groudon and Kyogre, revealing their true powers. Elsewhere, Gabby goes with Ty to find Ruby, since he is acting weird. Ty tells her Ruby is always weird, but Gabby reminds him his sentence that it might his last Content is worrying her. She decides to interview Ruby and everyone close to him - his father, his mentor, or even Prof. Birch. Gabby and Ty come outside the Hoenn TV station and encounter Absol. Realizing they encountered this Absol before, Gabby and Ty decide to ride it, to show a new disaster, possibly related to Ruby's odd behavior. Elsewhere, Sapphire, Emerald, Steven, Drake, Ultima, Mr. Stone and Mr. Briney arrive to Sea Mauville. Drake and Mr. Stone remember it was owned by a company that extracted the sea's resources and was a rival to Devon Corp. Nowadays, this building serves as Pokémon's preserve. Emerald and Sapphire wish they can study and explore the place a bit. Mr. Stone whsipers his son it takes time for the Absorber to be unloaded, so he lets Sapphire and Emerald to have some rest a bit. Sapphire is pleased and jumps into the water, wanting to see the place. As they arrive to Sea Mauville, Ultima asks Mr. Briney what's this Absorber about. Mr. Briney promises to explain it to her later on. Emerald reads this place has corroded and left as a place for Pokémon to live. Nowadays, there is moss and plants growing never seen elsewhere. Sapphire tells Emerald to have some fun, rather than reading the book. Emerald notices some Pokémon Dolls and finds a Plusle and a Minun. He is surprised to see those aren't covered in dust and goes to reach them. Sapphire comes to Emerald and seeing Plusle and Minun, hugs her old friends. Mr. Briney visits Ultima, who cannot sleep, due to the meteorite threat. Mr. Briney explains the Absorber will drain the kids' Pokémon's energy to power it up to power the Dimensional Shifter. Ultima asks Mr. Briney does he agree with Mr. Stone's plans. Mr. Briney is uncertain, but knows they are at warning of their planet disappearing. Emerald wakes up and walks by Steven, who tells Mr. Briney Sapphire must not be told of the meteorite threat. Emerald walks at the end of the crane and "does his business", as a strange ring portal appears behind him. Debuts Pokémon *Primal Groudon *Primal Kyogre Gallery Category:ORAS manga volume 1 chapters